deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Austin Buckell
'''Austin Buckell' was a member of Ellie Langford's team and a Marker research team known as "Marker Ops". History Events of Dead Space 3 He was recruited years ago from the EarthGov Corps of Engineers into the Marker Ops program. He was a veteran in dealing with the other isolated Necromorph outbreaks. He had a unique knowledge of the Marker Ops program and military history, specifically with the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces. During the Necromorph outbreak on Keyhole Station, he and Santos' group rescued Ellie from a swarm of the creatures after she was separated from Robert Norton and John Carver. Realizing that Jacob Danik's bombardment and attack of the station would continue, he joined Ellie on her mission to Tau Volantis to search for solutions.Dead Space: Liberation Thirteen days after their departure from Keyhole Station, Buckell and the others are found hiding inside the [[CMS Roanoke|CMS Roanoke]]. Buckell and Santos, however sustained injuries, most likely from the damage sustained by their destroyed ship or Necromorph encounters. During the repair of the CMS Crozier, Buckell assisted Isaac Clarke in numerous optional missions to recover spare parts and weapons. Once the shuttle was repaired, the group attempted to re-enter the planet's atmosphere using a recovered flight path. The shuttle took heavy damage on re-entry of the planet and was split in half. A wounded Isaac found Buckell alone at a waystation. He explained to Isaac how he volunteered to stay behind as there are no more Snow Suits, cautious of what might be below the bunker to check for another. Moments later, Buckell succumbed to his wounds and hypothermia. Trivia * Frank Ashmore provides his likeness and voice to Buckell. * Buckell's death made him one of the only victims in the Dead Space universe to die a relatively peaceful death. Even when the Waystation was returned to, Buckell's body would still be sitting there and not transformed into a Necromorph. ** Buckell could not be dismembered or moved after he died. * The remainder of Buckell's group appears to have allowed him to die; less than ten feet from his final resting place is a generator that, when activated, fills the room with heat that would have saved Buckell's life. While Norton's motivations are questionable, it is unclear why Santos and Ellie would have let him freeze to death when such an obvious alternative was available. ** Although it could be that they simply do not venture to the other rooms fearing the presence of Necromorphs, or even by being hunted by the Snowbeast and left a fatally injured Buckell there to save themselves as his chances to survive were inexistent. * According to the official Dead Space 3 strategy guide by Prima Games, Buckell's name is listed as Gregory "Austin" Buckell. * It seemed that Buckell had some respect or/and admiration for Isaac as he was gladly surprised when he saw him on the Roanoke. Later on, when Isaac explored the derelict flotilla, the two came into contact often, giving him advice or exchanging thoughts. Sources Gallery File:Austin.JPG|Buckell before his death Austin ds3.JPG|Buckell's corpse Buckell ds3 by luxox18-d6s21r5.jpg|Character render es:Austin Buckell Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Heroes